Magda Giner
) |nacionalidad = Española |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Magdalena Giner (n. 1 de junio de 1947 en Barcelona, España) es una actriz española que radica en México desde los 5 años. Actriz de cine, teatro y doblaje de series, películas y dibujos animados. Sus trabajos en el doblaje comenzaron en 1989, y se ha mantenido vigente por su talento y peculiar voz. En el doblaje es conocida por papeles como Zim en Invasor Zim, Lois en Malcolm in The Middle, abuela Cologne en Ranma ½, y por doblar a actrices como: Meryl Streep, Vanessa Redgrave, Joan Allen, Kathy Bates, Patricia Clarkson, y Judi Dench en dos películas de la serie de James Bond. thumb|230px|right Filmografía Anime * Doraemon - Madre de Nobita * Cyborg 009 - Cyborg 0012 * Ranma ½ - Cologne (Serie y películas) * Sailor Moon - Zoycite / Kalaberite (inicio) / Petzite (un cap.) / Titis Kaia / Jessica Stevenson * Himitsu no Hanazono - Señora. Medlock * Dragon Ball GT - Ryu Shenlong (6 estrellas) / Princesa del mar * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Uranai Baba * Magical Doremi - Bruja MotaMota * Zatch Bell - Kanchome / madre de Sherry * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Dra. Akagi * Shaman King - Maya * Naruto - Abuela Sansho * Pokémon - Jueza (temp. Los viajes Johto) / Bertha * Cazadores de duendes - Jueza Presidenta * Monster Rancher - Hare * Cowboy Bebop - Anastacia * El Anillo Mágico - Narradora * Cazafantasmas Mikami - bruja Himiko Series animadas Jane Lynch *Cleveland - Srita. Eck (cap.11) * Phineas y Ferb - Sra.Johnson Otros * X-Men - Tormenta * Chowder - Sra. Endivia (Mindy Sterling) * Titán sim-biónico - Barb * El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco - Señorita Meany * Phineas y Ferb - Wanda Monograma (2da voz) * Invasor Zim - Zim * Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Butch (Nueva Voz) * Los Simpson - Ruth * South Park - Srta. Crabtree * Ugly Americans - Juez * Robotboy - Augustus Bachman Turn/Gus/G-Man * Rugrats - Tia Miriam (Segunda voz) * Rugrats Crecidos - Srita. O'Keats * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Madre de Justino Bolsa * Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron el Niño Genio - Mama de Carl (2ª voz) * La comida que camina - La bruja que vende calabazas * Glenn Martin, dentista - Sheila Martin (Betty White) * Daria - Janet Barch * Godzilla: La serie - Elsie Chapman * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Gravitina Series de TV [[Renée Taylor|'Renée Taylor']] *La Niñera - Sylvia Fine *Victorious - Abue *A todo ritmo - Sra. Locassio Otros papeles: *Glee - Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch) (2da voz) *Daños - Patty Hewes (Glenn Close) *Harry's Law - Harriet "Harry" Korn (Kathy Bates) *Malcolm in the middle - Lois (Jane Kaczmarek) (Temporadas 1-5) *Lois & Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Martha Kent (K. Callan) *La Casa de Anubis - Sarah Winsbrugge-Hennegouwen (Pim Lambeau) *El Misterio de Anubis - Daphne Andrews (Julia Deakin) *Power Rangers: Zeo - Reina Machina (Alex Borstein) *Sexo en la Ciudad - Maria Diega Reyes (Sonia Braga) *iCarly - Señorita Briggs (Mindy Sterling) *Melrose Place - Kimberly Shaw (ep. finales) *Hechiceras - Elise Rothman *Chicago Hope - Dra. Kate Austin *Los problemas de Grace - Grace Kelly (Brett Butler) *La peor bruja - Maestra Davina Bat (Una Stubbs) *Hércules - Hera *El show de los 70s - Kitty Forman *El Escudo - Claudette *Everwood - Edna A. Harper *Guardianes de la bahía - Jackie Quinn *Dawson's Creek - Evelyn "Grams" Ryan *Six Feet Under - Ruth Fisher *Smallville - Comisario Nancy Adams *Alias - Dra. Judy Barnett *Los Soprano - Roberta *Drake & Josh - Abuela Nichols *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - La Doctora Malinni *No Culpes al Koala - Gabrielle King *Héroes - Dale Smither *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *El mentalista - Felicia Gutherie (Molly Price) (Temp 2 Cap 4) *Survivor: All Stars- Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien *Survivor: Marquesas - Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien *Survivor Desierto Australiano - Tina Wesson *Survivor: The Amazon - Deena Bennett *Aunque usted no lo crea - Voces adicionales *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Sra. Ericsson (Beth Howland) (Temp 1, cap 19) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *Academia de modelos - Du (Colette Teissedre) *Los inventores - Madame Fontaine (Capítulo "Monet, luz y sombra") Miniseries *El décimo reino - Voces adicionales Películas Kathy Bates * El aguador - Helen Boucher * Un sueño posible - Señora Sue * Día de los enamorados - Susan * Sólo un sueño - Helen Givings * Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt - Roberta Julie Christie * La chica de la capa roja - Abuela * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás - Mrs. Emma du Maurier * Infidelidades - Phyllis Mann * Hamlet - Gertrude * Corazón de dragón - Reina Aislinn Jane Lynch * Paul - Pat Stevenson * Mi papá es mamá exploradora - Señorita Hulka * La nueva cenicienta 2 - Dominique Blatt * Un rockero de locura - Lisa * Pijamada - Gabby Mindy Sterling * Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio - Frau Farbissina (Doblaje original/Redoblaje) * Austin Powers: el espía seductor - Frau Farbissina * Austin Powers en Goldmember - Frau Farbissina * El Grinch - Senora Clanella Blythe Danner * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker - Dina Byrnes (2010) * El último beso - Anna (2006) * Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo - Dina Byrnes (2004) * La familia de mi novia - Dina Byrnes (2000) Patricia Clarkson * Lars and the Real Girl - Dagmar * Carrie (2002) - Margaret White * Lejos del cielo - Eleanor Fine * Milagros inesperados - Melinda Moores Diane Keaton * ¡Porque yo lo digo! - Daphne Wilder * Locas por el dinero - Bridget Cardigan (Segundo doblaje) * No tengo madre - Jan Manus * La única emoción - Carol Fitzsimmons (1997) Marian Seldes * Cavando hasta China - Leah Schroth (1998) * La maldición - Sra. Dudley (1999) * Ricos, casados e infieles - Mamá de Eugenie (2001) * August Rush: Escucha tu destino - Directora (2007) Glenn Close ' * La casa de los espíritus - Férula Trueba * El secreto de Mary Reilly - Mrs. Farraday * Marcianos al ataque - First Lady Marsha Dale 'Meryl Streep * Un llanto en la oscuridad - Lindy Chamberlain * Prime - Lisa Metzger * Leones por corderos - Janine Roth Vanessa Redgrave * Inocencia interrumpida - Dr. Sonia Wick * Expiación, deseo y pecado - Vieja Briony * Cartas a Julieta - Claire Smith Joan Allen * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado - Cate Wilson * Diario de una pasión - Anne Hamilton (Doblaje original) * Amores a colores - Betty Parker Holland Taylor * Mamá por encargo (2008) - Rose Holbrook * Divinas tentaciones (2000) - Bonnie Rose * George de la selva (1997) - Beatrice Stanhope Eileen Atkins * Robin Hood - Eleanor de Akitaine (2010) * La última oportunidad - Maggie Walker (Doblaje de Televisión / 2008) * Las horas - Barbara, la florista (2000) Jane Alexander * Terminator: La salvación - Virginia de Warner (2009) * Las reglas de la vida - Enfermera Edna (1999) Melissa Leo * Mildred Pierce - Lucy Gessler (2011) * The Fighter - Alice Ward (2010) Maggie Smith * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal - Minerva McGonagall (2001) * Becoming Jane - Lady Gresham (2007) Judi Dench * 007: Casino Royale - M (2006) * 007: Quantum of Solace - M (2008) Frances McDormand * Quémese después de leerse - Linda Kitzke (2008) * Herencia de sangre - Michelle (2006 / Segunda versión) Sigourney Weaver * The Guys - Joan (2002) * The Girl in the Park - Julia (2007) Pam Ferris * Matilda - Agatha Tronchatoros (1996) * Niños del hombre - Miriam (2006) Geraldine James * Arturo: Millonario irresistible - Vivienne (2011) * Sherlock Holmes - Señora Hudson (2008) Jill Clayburgh * Damas en guerra - Mama de Annie (2011) * Recortes de mi vida - Agnes Finch (2006) Charlotte Rampling * La duquesa - Lady Spencer (2008) * Bajos instintos 2 - Milena Gardosh (2006) Christine Lahti * El reino de las tinieblas - Lindsey Harrison (1995) * Obsessed - Detective Monica Reese (2009) Mary Beth Hurt * Sin rastros - Stella Marsh (2008) * La dama en el agua - Sra. Bell (2006) Anne Haney * Fuerzas de la naturaleza - Emma (1999) * Amor estelar - La abuela (1994) Lynn Redgrave * Mama Sky en Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) * Señora Wilkinson en Recuerdos tormentosos (2002) * Hanna en Dioses y monstruos (1998) * Miss McVane en Entre nosotras (1998) Otros papeles: * Robo en las alturas - Rose (Marcia Jean Kurtz) (2011) * Thor (película) - Voces adiciones (2011) * Linterna Verde - Guardiana de Oa (Salome Jens) (2011) * Princesa por accidente - Alicia Winthrop Scott (Catherine Tate) (2011) * Súper 8 - Señora Babbit (Teri Clark) (2011) * The Kids Are All Right - Nic (Annette Bening) (2010) * El mensajero - Sra. Burrell (Portia) (2009) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Yvette Berenger (Lily Tomlin) 2009 * Terminator: La salvación - Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) (Versión de Sony / 2009) * El imperio del sol - Mary Graham (Emily Richard) * El misterio de la libélula - Hermana Madeline (Linda Hunt) (Redoblaje) * Karate Kid - Lucille Larusso (Randee Heller) (Redoblaje) * Robin Hood: El príncipe de los ladrones - Sarah (Imogen Bain) 1991 * Titanic - Ruth DeWitt Butaker (Frances Fisher) 1997 * Wyatt Earp - Sra. Earp (Linden Ashby) / Sra. Sutherland (Karen Grassle) * Hogar, dulce hogar - Estelle (Maureen Stapleton) (1986) * Negocios de familia - Margie (Janet Carroll) (1989) * Los nuevos cineastas - Señora Chapman (Alice Hirson) (1989) * Las cosas buenas - Sra. Pippin (Jeanne Hepple) (1990) * Antes de partir - Virginia (Beverly Todd) (2008) * Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 - Sra Williamson/Reina (Cynthia Harris) (1991) * Article 99 - Enfemera White (Lynne Thigpen) (1992) * La lista de Schindler - Chaja Dresner (Miri Fabian) * Los hijos de otras mujeres - Roberta (Jeanette Du Bois) (1993) * Los pequeños traviesos - A. J. Ferguson (Reba McEntire) (1994) * La letra escarlata - Elizabeth Cheever (Joan Gregson) (1995) * Estudio 54 - Viv (Sherry Stringfield) * Una amistad peligrosa - Kathryn Archer (Lynda Carter) (1996) * Lección mortal - Maestra. Eve Tingle (Helen Mirren) (1999) * Sally Marshal no es un alien - Granny Marshall (Melissa Jaffer) (1999) * Scary Movie 2 - Madre De Megan (Veronica Cartwright) (2000) * Nancy Drew - Hannah Green (Jenny O'Hara) (2002) * Destino final 2 - Nora Carpenter (Lynda Boyd) (2003) * George de la selva 2 (2003) - Beatrice Stanhope (Christina Pickles) * Vivir de ilusión - Sra. Paroo (Debra Monk) (2003) * Beethoven 5 - Loca Cora Wilkens (Katherine Helmond) (2003) * Trauma - Petra (Brenda Fricker) (2004) * Una suegra de cuidado - Viola Fields (Jane Fonda) (2005) * Garfield 2 - Eenie (Jane Leeves) (2006) * Engaño - Recepcionista (Lisa Kron) (2008) * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Condesa de Noailles (Judy Davis) (2006) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button - Sra. Fuller (Phyllis Somerville) (Doblaje original) * El mundo esta loco loco - Vera Baker (Whoopi Goldberg) * La mano - Doctora (Viveca Lindfors) * El príncipe encantado - Serena (Andrea Martin) (2001) * Pumpkin - Chippy McDuffy (Lisa Banes) (2002) * La Máscara - Sra Peenman (Nancy Fish) / Mujer en el Coco Bongo * Gable y Lombard (1976) - Hedda Hopper (Alice Backes) * Scary Movie 2 - Madre de Megan (Veronica Cartwright) (2001) * El príncipe y el mendigo - Jerry (Sally Kellerman) (2007) * La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 - La mujer hispana (María Landa) (1974) * La nueva Cenicienta - Dominique Blatt * Marley y yo - Veterinaria * Scary Movie 4 - Abuela de Mahalik * In his life: John Lennon's story - Mimi Smith * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) - SAL 9000 (Candice Bergen) Redoblaje * Batman - Voces adicionales (1989) * El aviador - Voces adicionales * El concurso del millón - Voces adicionales * Las damas y el vagabundo - Voces diversas * Eloise en el Plaza - Voces diversas * Impacto Fulminante - Voces adicionales * Desde mi cielo- Voces * Scary Movie - Maestra Mann * Bullseye! (1990) - Willie (Sally Kirkland) * Yo era rata - Joan Jones (Brenda Fricker) * Caprichos de la moda - Isabella de la Fontaine (Sophia Loren) (1994) * Cry Baby - Señora Vernon-Williams (Polly Bergen) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - Voces adicionales * La muerte del Hombre Increíble - Doctora Carbino (Judith Maxie) * Robando la navidad - Jo (Gwynyth Walsh) Películas animadas * Gnomeo y Julieta - Lady Azulejo (Maggie Smith) (2011) * Mi madrina es una hechicera - Madrina hechicera * La Reina de la Nieve - Reina de la Nieve * Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia - Madre de Cody (Carla Meyer) * Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo - Madame Raya * Pollitos en fuga - Bunty * Las Locuras del Emperador - Camarera * Las Locuras de Kronk - Camarera * El planeta del tesoro - Voces adicionales * Kung Fu Panda 2 - Voces adicionales * Naussicaä, Guerreros del viento - Obaba * El espanta tiburones - Voces diversas * Mulán 2 - Ancestra 2 Documentales *America undercover: Life after life - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas [[Susana Vieira|'Susana Vieira']] * Mujeres apasionadas - Lorena (2003) * Señora del destino - Maria do Carmo (2004-2005) * Paraíso tropical - Amélia (2007) * Dos caras - Blanca (2007 - 2008) Rosane Gofman * Chocolate con pimienta - Roseli (2003-2004) * Alma gemela - Nair (2005-2006) * Siete pecados - Néia (2007-2008) Neuza Borges *El Clon - Dalva (2001-2002) *América - Diva (2005) *India, una historia de amor - Cema (2009) Débora Duarte * Terra Nostra - Maria del Socorro (1999) * Como una ola - Alice (2004-2005) * Paraíso tropical - Hermínia Vilela (2007) Carmem Verônica * Belíssima - Mary Montilla (2005-2006) * Acuarela del amor - Josefa (2009) Suzana Faini * La Favorita - Yolanda (2008-2009) * Escrito en las estrellas - Antónia (2010) Otros * Puerto de los Milagros - Epifania (Claudia Alencar) (2001) * La Esclava Isaura - Doña Gertrudys (Norma Blum) (2004-2005) * Páginas de la Vida - Doctora Helena (Regina Duarte) (2006-2007) * Cobras y Lagartos - Bernardete (Maria Helena Dias) (2006) * Deseo prohibido - Cándida (Eva Wilma) (2007-2008) * Belleza Pura - Nazaré (Bia Montez) (2008) * Cuna de Gato - Genoveva (Rosi Campos) (2009-2010) Videojuegos * Alan Wake - Cynthia Weaver / mujer cantante en manicomnio * Fable II - Abuela Miggins / Deidre / Voces diversas * Halo 3: ODST - Crone, voces adicionales en La Historia de Sadie * Fable III - Aldeanas / Voces adicionales Cine y televisión nacional * Descontrol - (1 episodio, 2005) * Chespirito (1992) - Mujer en el baño * El Estrangulador de la rosa (1990) - Estudiante * Mujer, casos de la vida real, Ep. El idolo (1990) * Santo contra Blue Demon en la Atlántida (1970) - X-25 / Circe * La Guerra de las monjas (1970) * Romance sobre ruedas (1969) * Intriga (1968) Serie de TV * Verano violento (1960) Enlaces externos * Magda Giner en Doblaje Mexicano.com.mx Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México